Good Humor Truck
Descrption The Good Humor Truck is pretty much what it sounds like; an ice cream truck selling Good Humor ice cream. The truck does resemble some of the trucks that Good Humor used for delivering ice cream to kids. The casting has gone by many names, including Grillionaire, Sweet Streets, Tropicool, Quick Bite or simply Ice Cream Truck. It has also been released as a food truck ("gut truck"), a Mexican food truck, Jamaican food, and Japanese food truck. The tooling for the Good Humor Truck was modified in 2017; it lost a good 1/3 metal, replaced by a 1-piece interior/lower body insert, the horn and vents on top became part of the window piece, in addition to two slanted roof slats being added. The casting was retooled again in 2019, this time with the casting gaining a plastic body with a metal base; the basic tool design remains unchanged. Versions The Good Humor Truck (renamed Sweet Streets in 2014; Quick Bite from 2017 onward) has come out in the following 1:64 scale versions: Gallery Image:2009 Ice Cream Truck.jpg Image:09_HW_City_Works_Ice_Cream_Truck.jpg|2009 HW City Works Image:Icecream09.jpg Carg (3).jpg 000_0004.JPG gh.JPG Sweet Streets.jpg S6300002.JPG 20150104 141534.jpg ICE CREAM TRUCK FRIBURGERS GRILL 2011 JDMIKE.jpg Sweet Streets (Bra) City 9 - 14 - 1.jpg|Sweet Streets (Bra) City 9 - 14 - 1 Sweet Streets (Bra) City 9 - 14 - 2.jpg|Sweet Streets (Bra) City 9 - 14 - 2 Sweet Streets (Bra) City 9 - 14 - 3.jpg|Sweet Streets (Bra) City 9 - 14 - 3 Sweet-Streets.jpg Good Humor Truck (2).JPG Quick Bite - F Foodie 2 - 18 - 2.png|Quick Bite - F Foodie 2 - 18 Official Quick Bite - City Works 8 - 17 - 1.png|Quick Bite - City Works 8 - 17 Official L1170482.JPG|I scream truck by Baffalie L1170483.JPG|I scream truck by Baffalie 1001.jpg|2002 1665.JPG|2009 1749.JPG|2009 1917.JPG|2014 1174.jpg|2017 1381.JPG|2018 - 1st colour 1655.JPG|2018 - 2nd colour 2114.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2181.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour 2322.JPG|2020 2018 Quick Bite Treasure Hunt.jpg Good Humor truck (4907) HW L1210079.JPG|Good Humor truck 2003 by Baffalie Good Humor truck (4907) HW L1210080.JPG|Good Humor truck 2003 by Baffalie Deadpool Chimi Van. Front Pers.jpg DD1DFF32-B4AE-44CB-B889-233BED3AFAAE.png|FYC61 - 2019 HW Metro 1/10; 189/250 - Quick Bite E4A3E1DE-E5D3-4231-8D62-01DF372C5C6C.jpeg|FYC61 - 2019 HW Metro 1/10; 189/250 - Quick Bite 633D1D1E-462C-4986-99F3-39097CDCB176.jpeg|FYC61 - 2019 HW Metro 1/10; 189/250 - Quick Bite F52DF2A2-C05F-451B-8AD8-6D2AF19D7333.jpeg|FYC61 - 2019 HW Metro 1/10; 189/250 - Quick Bite Quick Bite 2014-17 - 1.jpg|Quick Bite 2014-17 - 1 Quick Bite 2014-17 - 2.jpg|Quick Bite 2014-17 - 2 Quick Bite 2014-17 - 3.jpg|Quick Bite 2014-17 - 3 See Also *Deadpool Chimichanga Truck External Links *Fast Foodie: QUICK BITE Category:1984 Hot Wheels Category:1986 Hot Wheels Category:1988 Hot Wheels Category:1989 Hot Wheels Category:1992 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Workhorses Category:Hot Wheels Workhorses Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:HW City Works Series Category:Tag Rides Series Category:Hot Wheels Playable Cars Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Virtual Collection Category:Pop Culture Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:Hot Wheels Delivery Category:Super Chromes Category:Crazed Clowns Series Category:Food Trucks Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Nostalgic Brands Category:Tropicool Series Category:Wild Frontier Series Category:Hot Wheels Unplayable Cars Category:Fast Foodie Series Category:Treasure Hunts Category:2018 Treasure Hunts Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:HW Metro Series Category:1980s Category:Ice cream vans Category:Vehicles With Visible Drivers Category:1:64 Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Egg-Clusives